


Crazy Shennanigans

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: The AU no one asked for. Endless Summer, Phineas and Ferb AU.
Relationships: Craig Hsiao/Zahra Namazi, Diego Soto & Main Character (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Diego Soto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crazy Shennanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> Disclaimer: **NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.** NWPP. That is, Nonsense with plotless plot. Suspend all disbelief you who read this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Diego creates a giant foosball.

"Ready to eat my ass, Z?"

Zahra scrunched up her nose, "Can it, doof." She snapped. "No way am I gonna take your shit in my dorm room!"

"Actually," Taylor interjected, "it's our dorm room."

Diego made a look at his best friend, "That's what you pick to dwell on?" He shook his head. "I cannot unhear the crap jokes."

"You always beat me in shit, Z." Craig huffed indignantly. "Well not this time!"

While Craig was fuming Zahra took the chance, flicking her wrist for one of the tiny men in the game to flick the tiny ball into Craig's goal. The big guy's mouth popped open in shock.

"It would defeat the purpose of that always," Zahra drawled, "if you did win, now wouldn't it?"

Craig growled in frustration, "Cheat!" He accused. "I wasn't ready!"

"Oh come on," Diego groaned, "what are these off sorts about again?"

Taylor shrugged as he jumped down from the top bunk, "Craig ate the remains from their ice cream stock."

"Wow," Diego whistled, "this is why I'm single."

Taylor snickered, "Nah, you're single cause you a timid ass." He said as he walked over to their kitchen.

"Fair point."

Craig and Zahra continued their game of Foosball, trash talking all the while. Taylor shook his head fondly at his friends before finishing up with the cheese sticks for bottomless pits that are his bestfriend's and Craig's stomach.

Meanwhile, across the hall to a neighboring dorm room, Taylor's twin brother was having his crisis.

"Caleb, dude, what am I gonna do?" Jordan groaned, as he sat in front of his tablet video calling with his friend. "Michael's gonna come over for lunch and I'm supposed to help him with some video shooting ideas."

The olive skinned teen made a look, "Okay, you guys are cool, what's the—" He trailed off as Jordan leaned back from his bent-over-agonizing posture and he got a better look at him. "—oh."

"Yeah, yeah, oh!" Jordan glared at the screen, he brown curls even more unkempt and mussed than necessary. "And dad hasn't sent me or Taylor next month's allowance so I can't restocked my hair products."

Caleb scratched his chin, "Okay, well, did you check with your brother if he still had some stuff left?"

"Ugh, you know how Taylor is, I wouldn't be surprised if he and Diego tampered with them." Jordan said, "anyway, even if they didn't, we use different ones anyway."

Caleb's eyes seemed to light up, "Yeah, speaking of that, do they have any new thing coming up?" He asked. "Cause that beach party was a bla—" He trailed off at Jordan's expression. "What?"

"Dude, whose side are you on?" Jordan huffed, "you know how I feel about my baby bro's crazy shenanigans."

Caleb raised a brow, "You guys are twins... And didn't Taylor come out first?"

"I was developed first; so, oldest." Jordan countered.

"Didn't you have fun too, though?" Caleb asked, "I mean, you and Michael..."

"But didn't happen," Jordan sighed, "now can we get back to the issue at hand?" He asked, gesturing to his hair.

Caleb sighed, smiling slightly. "How about a hat then?"

Diego and Taylor were eating from their plate share of triangular cheese sticks, Zahra and Craig's beside them.

"They're getting cold, guys." Taylor drawled, though he knew that they were still fresh off from the pan like the ones he and Diego were eating. "You sure you're not going on a break first?"

Craig and Zahra expectantly ignored him.

"Okay, tie breaker shot bruh!"

Zahra rolled her eyes. "This is the third 'tie breaker' you oof."

"Naw, this is the real one now."

Zahra snickered, shaking her head. "Tell you what, Goliath, I'm gonna end this, with this tiny ball," she held up the item and placed back in on the field, "and with a single move, too. Then that's that. And you owe me a fresh new tub of Rocky Road with not even a single spoon share."

"Hell naw, you wanna bet?"

Diego made a look, throwing his hands up to the air. "Isn't that what this is already?"

"Give it up, Craiggers." Zahra smirked, "there's nothing you can do anything about it."

Craig glared at her, gripping the handles on his side of the table. "Yeah? I call your bluff!" He scowled. "Come at me, Z!"

The tech expert stretched her hands out, cracking her knuckles before gripping her handles. With a single flick of her wrist, she got the ball going. It clashed with the tiny man near Craig's goal, and launch out of the table game, and out the door across the other side of the hall.

"Hah! Rogue ball!"

Zahra smirked. "Wait for it."

In a totally inexplicable manner, the tiny ball made contact with the back of Jordan's football helmet, which he was wearing to hide his hair. He blinked as he turned to see the ball just at it launched back towards his brother's dorm across the hall. He heard a victorious cry come from it and rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again."


End file.
